Mario and Luigi- Partners in time!
by sentiel2
Summary: Professor E. Gadd recently invented a time machine, but when the princess goes into it and goes missing, its up to the superstars of the mushroom kingdom to save her!


**Comeback time eh? I've recently gained a SPARKING intrest in the mario and luigi games! I wanted to start this one out with superstar saga instead but, seeing as this was longer and more better, why not this first?**

 **I present to vous, Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time!**

Mario & Luigi

Partners in Time!

 _Really, really long ago….way far out in space….in a dark dank place shunned by starlight….there was this creepy planet floating alone... The beings of the world were… creepy. They spent their time creepily staring into space. Just creepy daydreamers right? Wrong. They were searching. Searching for a new home. At last they fixed their gazes on a far distant planet….._

* * *

"Oho! Young Masters Mario and Luigi! I've Anxiously awaited your arrival!" Toadsworth of the elder shrooms stood waiting at the front gates of the Mushroom Kingdom castle. He had recently began awaiting for Mario and Luigi to arrive at the castle. "YAY :D" Said the happy two Mario bros. "Yes indeed, the princess craves playmates, I'm afraid. She's rather...tantrumy. Please go to her at once!" The two young Mario bros at once began to walk to her, though it was one of their first visits, so who knew where she was! Once they got to the throne room however their childhood was ruined! In front of them were 3 knocked out toads.

Mario and Luigi ran to the nearest Toad to investigate. Upon investigation they found burn marks on them. "I say what of this Hullabaloo?! What of this Principle?!" Toadsworth came running into the room, because..well...I can't think of any reasons! "BWAH HA HA HA!" A young version of Bowser came into the room. He looked like his normal self, except he had a small white bandana on his stomach. He also had Princess Peach on his head! "Bwah ha ha ha!"

"I, Prince Bowser, am taking Princess Peach with me! You two babies can SCRAM!" Toadsworth went to confront the Young Koopa prince, "Absolute Nonsense! I rather think that you'll do NO SUCH THING! EN GARDE!" Prince Bowser then went in front the the old Toad, and Merciselly shot a stream of fire at the poor dude. Toadsworth then collapsed onto the floor. "Bwah ha ha ha!" Turning to the baby bros, "Your turn Super Diaper Bros!" The battle commenced with baby Mario jumping onto the head of young Prince Bowser. While baby Luigi stood by to guard Princess Peach.

Prince Bowser shot a stream of fire at the baby, only for him to miss. The battle went on like this, the sad part is I can't go into detail because they are under the age of 5. "Urgh..argh...blargh…..I'm...I'm a PRINCE! I can't lose to you! Bluuurgh…" With joy, the baby bros. began to celebrate their first victory even against Prince Bowser!

*WOBBLY WOBBLY WOBBLY LOO!* A bright light started to come through the windows of the castle. Sadly, I can't put any dialogue because they are babies, and babies can't say anything. Suddenly the light stopped….and then it came back once again but this time shaking the entire castle! Outside of the castle were 3 UFO's with a purple mushroom top. The were firing their lasers at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle…they then left..only for the clouds above to part and an entire UFO brigade to be hidden behind them….

-25 years later-

Mushroom Kingdom news! Famed inventor, Professor E. Gadd has completed his Time Machine! The Machines energy source? The amazing Cobalt Star! Overwhelmed with this, Princess Peach has gone into the Time machine herself to visit the Mushroom Kingdom of the Past! Of course, her able ward Toadsworth, is beside himself with worry. Details at 11!

"PRIIIIIIINCESS! Please Return your Majesty!" Toadsworth was pacing the floor of the kingdom, distraught with worry. "I say… I am simply beside myself with worry!" "Heh heh heh!" Professor E. Gadd was around when the time machine warped, and was with Toadsworth when she left. "No need to worry yourself. My machine's safe as you can be! Why, there's a %99.99999999 chance that she will return!" "THE HORROR!" Said a ignorant and distraught Toadsworth..and then..*thud* Toadsworth collapsed!

A toad and Luigi rushed towards the collapsed body of the old toad. Thats right, the Mario Bros. themselves were also there when the machine warped! "Oh no!" Said Luigi. "Toadsworth! Wake up! Toadswoooorth!" "Woah, he was so worried he KO'd himself!" Said a side Toad. "I'm pretty sure he had a refreshroom in his room." He said turning to Mario. "Think you can go and get it?" Mario just simply nodded yes, because...well I really don't know why.

"But before you go, hows your jumping coming along Mario? You have been on vacation for a while!" Mario jumped in front of the Toad though, just to prove that he still knows how to jump. "Looking good from where im standing! Good Luck!" Mario made his way out from the left of the room, went down a long hallway and got into the quarters. "Hmm...one is Toadsworth...and one isn't.." Though Mario. "Meh" And he went into the one on the bottom...well..I think South? I dunno. Mario went into this room and saw that it was a small room, but with a giant 50x40 portrait of Princess Peach on the wall.

"Wierdo". Then he saw a random farm growing mushrooms in the room. "Who...what?" That didn't make sense but, eh. He went onto the Farm and hit a block containing a refreshroom. "YEASH!" Mario then made his way back to the throne room. But when he got back, there was another Toad in the room who wore a doctor outfit. Toadsworth was in a stretcher. "Toadsworth! Any final words? Can I have your cane?" Said a Toad who was beside Toadsworth. "Princess…" Muttered an Unconscious Toadsworth. "Doctor! Speak, man!" Said another worried Toad. "Will Toadsworth recover?" The doctor Toad took a few steps away from Toadsworth unconscious body.

"Oh, the prognosis is grim… I'm afraid our dear Toadsworth has worried himself into a state of shroomshock...Without the restorative properties of a Refreshroom there's naught we can do." Said the Doctor. And at that precise moment Mario jumped on the scene. "One Refreshroom coming up!" He said. The Refreshroom then floated on top of the body, and then sprinkled its essence onto his body. Toadsworth's body glowed and then…

"HUZZAH!" Said the newly restored Toadsworth. But then..the ground began to rumble… and near were Professor E. Gadd was standing, the time machine dropped to the ground! It wasn't anything special on the outside however… it was painted the color yellow, with the top representing a type of cream. It had a window on its side and a propeller on the other. However instead of being new like it was, the machine was cracked as if it fell of a giant cliff.

"Well take a gander at that! The time machine's returned!" Said an amazed Professor E. Gadd. "Something's amiss though.." He observed, seeing its broken state. "What could've gone wrong?" Luigi pushed Toadsworth towards the time machine for his greeting. "Oh, Princess! Welcome home!" The doors opened. "Your majesty! I've been fraught with-" Two red eyes began to glow out of the dark insides...then two hands, the color green, with two pointy claws started to grasp outside of the machine. A giant green upside mushroom like being jumped out of the machine. It roared a mighty roar...and Luigi then ran away to safety. "W-Wait! Master Luigi!" The giant monster kicked Toadsworth out of the way.

After it heaved another roar, Mario jumped beside it, determined to defeat the giant monstrosity! The Monster saw Mario, and roared again in challenge. Mario began his battle by jumping on the thing, a habit he had formed ever since well...he began to battle! Enraged, the beast began to spin with its arm spread out, spinning so that it would look like a tiny mini spinny..thing.. It span towards Mario were he then jumped out of the way. Mario saw this attack coming and jumped on it while it was spinning. Angered, the beast continued to barrage Mario with this attack.

"OH come on? Have the decency to let me attack too you giant monster!" Complained Mario, as he countered the attack once again. The beast however paid no attention, and continued to spin and spin until he could hit Mario. Tired of this, Mario jumped to the side, as soon as it began to spin again. Because it was blinded while it span and with no Mario to jump on him it continued to spin..into the nearest wall. "GARH!" Screamed the monster in anguish as it fell onto the floor, dizzy and hurt. "Now it's my turn!" Said Mario.

He jumped on its small body, double jumped and then dropped straight onto its head... The monster was defeated, collapsed, incapable of battling any longer. "Hmph! That'll show him!' Said a Triumphant Mario. After this, one of the toads began to make his way into the Time Machine. After a few minutes the Toad ran out of the machine. "No sign of the Princess! No! NO! NOOOOOO! That awful monster!" "Just take 'er easy, now. She wasn't this feller's breakfast." Said a calm and collected Professor E. Gadd. Pulling out a device that resembled a DS and began to analyze something...

"My DS time radar puts Peach somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom of yesteryear." "Time radar? TIME RADAR?" Said a panicking Toad, "You just made that up! Where'd this monster come from then?" "That I don't know" Said Gadd, "And with the time machine with this dinged up, we're not going anywhere." Luigi then walked up to the group, "A my-y-y-ysterious-hoooleee appearing! Gardean!" Said Luigi, speaking all fast and mumbling and stumbling. "Whats that? Calm down and speak slowly!" Luigi slowed down, this time repeating on what he said. "A mysterious hole has appeared in the garden?"

"Yeup" Replied Luigi. Gadd thought about this, "...Hmm...It's possible the return of the time machine tore holes in the time continuum...to the garden fellars!" THe toads ran after Gadd when he left. "Luigi," Began Mario, "Its time to go check this out...because you are the one who found it.." "OK" replied Luigi. "Oh Luigi are you heading to the garden to?" Said a nearby Toad. "Yep!" Replied Luigi. "Instead, how about you stand guard and keep that thing from escaping and eating everyone?" Suggested the Toad. "NO WAY!" Shouted Luigi. "Oh I see… Well, if you'd rather not, I guess I can't force you to do it or anything." Said the Toad. "Who knows what the future holds though? Could be, you might even face worse things! And your jumps are coming along as good as Mario's right? 'Cause Mario is the best!"

You see, Luigi doesn't get mad at anything really, but hearing THAT well…*sproing!* Luigi jumped high into the air! "Oh wow well..okay good luck Luigi!" And with that, the Toad walked away, towards the garden, with Mario and Luigi doing the same.

"As I suspected…" Professor E. Gadd and a Toad stood in front of a strange portal in the middle of the garden. It lifted the ground up like a mountain, and the colors in it were swirling yellow and purple. "IT'S A TIME HOLE!" The Professor exclaimed. "Yessiree, this time hole is a doorway to the past! No doubt about it, it appeared because of that time machine!" Mario and Luigi both entered the garden at the time, "A time hole?" Asked Luigi. "I need to see THAT for myself!" Luigi jumped onto the portal's ledge and began Peering into it… "Ooooooo" he said. "Careful there, young feller! If i'm right, that time hole leads back in time!" Said the Professor. "Really?" Said the accompanying Toad. "Yep, to a younger Mushroom kingdom. Question is, to WHERE in the Mushroom Kingdom? The other question is," Continued the Professor, "if a feller were to jump in, could he even make it back?" Mario pondered on this, while Luigi continued to gaze into the portal. "What if we used these time holes to save the Princess professor?"

"Hm? Use this time hole to rescue the princess?" Question the Professor. "Oh yea!" Said Mario. The Professor thought on this for a while…"Hmm...now there's an idea…..I'd bet donuts to dollars that's our best chance at saving her!" He exclaimed. "MASTER MARIO!" Toadsworth came rushing in, still on his roller and then crashing into the time portal or...bumping more like it. Luigi lost his balance and then…"OH NOZE!" He foiled into the portal.. "WHEESHY WEEHFDIAUBF WASBLT WHAOGBOAD RAOHHH!"" Luigi disappeared in the portal. "M-M-Master Mario!" Stumbled Toadsworth. "The Princess! Where is Princess Peach?" he asked.

"And what of those odd lights? And what of that odd hole?! I demand answers sir!" Ignoring the questions, Mario jumped into the hole! "MASTER MARIO!' Called out Toadsworth6..but it was all too late..Mario began his warping.

25 years earlier

Mario landed in a small forest type area, and landed with a soft..thud. "Hmm..why would I land rig- OH!" Mario was on top of his bro Luigi! Jumping off, something else came from the portal. "Watch the leather, Professor!" Said the thing, "No need for shoving!" The thing was a small light brown suitcase, with eyes and a mouth. He had two little feet with lil red shoes. "Oh" Said the Suitcase. "You must be Mario." He said facing Mario. The suitcase began to look around. "According to the Professor, there should be a Luigi here as well, but I don't…" Began the suitcase thing. Mario looked under Stuffwell, because he had squished Luigi or was on top.

The suitcase took note of this and immediately jumped off. "HEY!" Said an angered Luigi. "Who do you think you are?" "Oh my!" Said the suitcase immediately ignoring Luigi's comment. "Are you Luigi?" Asked the suitcase. "I...Sorry about that." he aplogized. "Luigi calm down," said Mario "This thing here was sent by the Professor." "Hmm.." Luigi thought. Mario turned to the suitcase. "I am pleased to meet you" began the suitcase.

"I am known as Stuffwell." Stuffwell said. "Professor E. Gadd invented me. I am what is called a suitcase." He said. "The Professor sent me back in time to be your assistant." He explained. Mario and Luigi both looked at Stuffwell, astounded at the fact that the Professor thinks they need an assistant. "Yes, assistant IS accurate... I'm more than just someplace to store your belongings. I have MANY complex sensors...and various memory apparti and well...er.." Mario and Luigi just looked at Stuffwell..confused.

"Well, suffice to say, I am very technologically by contraption standards. I'll be a BIG help." Stuffwell noted that the bros were still confused. "Why dont you open me up?" he suggested. Mario walked forward to Stuffwell and opened the thing up, even though he was alive. The suitcase opened up, with on the top were 4 little pouches with 2 of the borders green and the others with borders of red. 2 of them were empty, while the other two had Mario and Luigi's names on them along with miniature key chains of them on there. In the bottom were spare outfits for the bros,a bag of coins, a tiny model of the time machine, and other items.

There also seemed to be 3 cans, one shaped like a mushroom, one shaped like a badge and the other seemed to be a red pamphlet along with a green one. Mario opened the mushroom, and inside were 3 smaller mushrooms. In the badge can he saw that there were smaller outfits that grew to fit the wearer. The pamphlet can showed the well being and such of the bros. Mario closed Stuffwell, since it was probably very painful. "BACK TO ADVENTURE!" he shouted shrinking by jumping into Mario's overalls. Then, the time hole started to slowly shrink back, into the ground.

"OH NOES!" Cried Luigi. He ran to the spot where it was, and began to frantically search for it.-

A lot more better than my old work huh? Anyways, don't y'all just love dem cliffhangers? Until next time!


End file.
